Talk:Big Ball Rasengan
I think that Great Ball Rasengan is a S-rank technique. Where is write that is A-rank?—Looc (talk) 19:35, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :In the third databook, where did you get the idea it is an S-rank technique? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::It is a very strong technique.--Looc (talk) 20:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::It isn't necessarily any more difficult to perform than a regular Rasengan, though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:07, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Directly Derived jutsu Can someone add Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan to Directly Derived jutsu or explain me how to edit Directly Derived jutsu. I would more appreciate second option.--Erik1310 (talk) 18:47, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :It was added when you asked yesterday. ''~SnapperT '' 18:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::The directly derived jutsu list is an automatically generated list. It looks for any technique that has the technique in question listed as its parent jutsu and then makes a list. ::In this case, both the Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan and the Super Great Ball Rasengan have the Great Ball Rasengan as their parent jutsu, so the Great Ball Rasengan generates a directly derived jutsu list with those two techniques. ::If you cannot see one of these two techniques in the list, then you might have to clear your cache or something. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe. Well thanks for explaining.--Erik1310 (talk) 18:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Konohamaru In the latest Shippuuden Episode: Doesn't He use this? http://www.narutoget.com/watch/717-naruto-shippuden-episode-161/ --Aquabender (talk) 21:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, its just a regular rasengan that hasn't been perfected. Also in the manga the rasengan was smaller than it is in the anime.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok, so it doesn't have anything to do with using 2 shadow clones with one rasengan at once then? --Aquabender (talk) 21:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :The shadow clone is used help hold the great ball rasengan because of its large size.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:45, May 20, 2010 (UTC) So Kono uses a second shadow clone to hold it in the anime. --Aquabender (talk) 22:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :The clone was in the manga too.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Like if you watched the clip. --Aquabender (talk) 22:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think that's what it's for.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Jiraya Shouldn't Jiraya be put as one of the user's, in the article itself states that Jiraya "further upgraded the Great Ball Rasengan into the Super Great Ball Rasengan", implying he knows it.--Nintendo-Fan Questions :-In Chapter 260, Naruto uses Odama Rasengan in "kyuubi mode". Can he use Odama Rasengan 'without' being in "kyuubi mode", so in "normal mode" (as seen in video games)? :-If he can, Does the Oodama rasengan Naruto uses in his "normal mode" would have the same size and power than the one he uses in "kyuubi mode"? :Thank you in advance for your answers. (talk) 01:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC)